


Speak To Me

by aihuni, Godessofhelheim (Mia)



Series: Things Left Unspoken [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluffy Angst, Other, Sequel to 'Things Left Unspoken’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aihuni/pseuds/aihuni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Godessofhelheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the break-up, Haru comes for a visit. Makoto thinks he's a hallucination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave Me Be

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this isn't actually written by me. I just edited. So give your applause and tears to Mia San~
> 
> (While reading this, listen to: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_U6iSAn_fY)

 

It’s hot, but his body trembles and his teeth chatter. There's a high probability that he has a fever, but he does nothing to better the situation. _‘No,’_ he thinks as he buries himself farther under the mound of blankets _. 'It’s pointless to get better.’_

And so despite feeling dizzy and dehydrated from the lack of water and food, he lays there eyes blinking slowly, an ache beating slowly against his lids. Although he hadn’t lost a friend just a lover, he feels like he has lost the world. His minds drifts back to Haru unwillingly. He thinks of water and how its never the right color to compare Haru's eyes too. His eyes are more vibrant, more beautiful than anything. But water does remind him of Haru. Of how he swims freely in the water, how the water drips down his chest after he gets out, the coolness of his tone and how he approaches everyone, how...Ha-

 

But he doesn't get to reflect or mourn his loss any longer as he suddenly hears a faint sound downstairs. His eyes widen, alert. It sounds like someone is opening the front door and shuffling through the house. _(But his parents won't be back until tomorrow he remembers faintly.)_ His heart pounds louder in his ears and he hopes the burglar won't come up here.

 

Unfortunately it seems like his luck has run out long ago as he hears the intruding coming closer, the creak of the old wooden steps announcing light foot falls. He closes his eyes and mentally prepares himself. The door clicks open.

 

He holds his breath.

  
  
“Makoto?”  
  
  
It isn’t a burglar. That low, worried tone is unmistakable. His eyes snap open and his vision is instantly filled with beautiful blue eyes staring down at him. He doesn’t know how but Haru seems even more beautiful than last time. This has to be a hallucination. Haru wouldn’t come to visit him soon after breaking up with him. He wasn’t that cruel. _Was he?_  
  
  
“Makoto?”  
  
  
He closes his eyes and tries not to cry as he feels a cool hand press against his damp, feverish forehead. “You’re burning up.”  
  
  
He squeezes his eyes tighter. “Makoto, listen to me. You have a high fever, you need to take a cold bath.”  
  
  
“No baths. No water,” he protests feebly, voice raw and worn. “I don’t want to think about Haru.”  
  
  
“…”  
  
  
“Don’t give me that look,” he continues talking to his hallucination like a mad man, feeling its gaze burning a hole upon his face. Why was his mind playing on his mind now? He didn’t need this. He didn’t need to be reminded of what he had lost.  
  
   
“Makoto you ne-”  
  
  
“Leave me, _please_."  
  
  
“Get. Out.” Haru's voice is stern and demanding, but he doesn’t budge. He hears a sigh and he thinks he might have made the hallucination disappear, but in the next moment the blankets are pulled away from him in a clean swipe. Makoto frowns and turns his back on his mental projection of Haru. Why wasn't he leaving him alone?  
  
  
“We need to get that fever down.”  
  
  
He curls his body in and wraps his arms around himself, shivering. He wants his blankets back. He wants the other to go away.  
  
  
 _“Makoto.”_  
  
  
The voice sounds just like him, but the worried inflection in his voice is what makes him want to cry. “Leave me alone,” he pleads again. “Just leave me alone, Haru...I don’t want yo-” his voice wavers and he trails off; he can't finish the sentence.  
  
  
There is a moment of silence, but when Makoto finally thinks he’s been relieved of his nightmare he feels strong hands yanking his shirt and roughly pulling him away from the wall. With another mighty tug, Makoto soon finds himself sprawled on the hard, cold floor with Haru hovering over him. His hallucination doesn’t seem to want to stop there however. It grabs him by the collar of the shirt and gives him a fierce look he’s never seen directed his way before. It’s tinged with specks of anger and frustration, but the palpable hurt and regret that gleams from those beautiful eyes is what makes him pause.  
  
  
“ _Don’t you dare, **Makoto.** ”_ Haru’s voice is raw with emotion, but his eyes are always speaking ten times louder than his words. They're calling out to him in waves of sorrow; bright and glistening over with _moisture_ as if he's about t-  
  
  
Makoto’s eyes widen and without pause he gently reaches up to cup Haru’s face, delicately brushing the wet corner of his eyes with his fingertips. After all, he hates a sad Haru more than anything else.  
  
  
"Makoto?" They are eye to eye now. Green to blue.  
  
  
“You’re such a beautiful hallucination,” he whispers out loud. And that’s all it is. A beautifully vivid hallucination produced from his high fever and intense desire to see the other again. Haru’s eyes flutter shut as he unwillingly leans into the palm of his hand, “Makoto you stupid, stupid idiot,” he mutters.  
  
  
A sad smile spreads across Makoto’s tired, gaunt face. “I’ll take that bath now, Haru.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

   
  
He's having a wonderful dream. A lovely _dream_ about being bathed by Haru. The cold water that the other pours over him feels so good against his feverish skin. It seems to clear his thoughts just enough for him to confess something to his hallucination.  
  
  
“I love you,” he begins softly, “I don’t know when I started loving you, maybe since the day we met, but since then my feelings for you have never wavered, only grown…” He pauses as he revels in the smaller hands that gently press and massage his hair. “I love everything about you, even those things that troubles me; your unhealthy love for mackerel, your crazy antics, even the fact that a waterfall was the first thing you fell in love with. I love that too. I love all of it, every single thing about you.”  
  
  
He looks to his side and is once again pleasantly surprised by a rare sight -a _blushing Haru_. He leans closer instinctively as his eyes drink in the lovely sight. Soft jet black hair framing a fair face and astounding blue gems. His gaze drifts lower and linger on pink pouty lips; he shifts closer. He wants to kiss Haru so bad. He wants to show him how much he loves hi- _wait_.

This is just a dream, right? The gears in his mind shift and click and without further thought his body reacts. His arms quickly move and he pulls Haru halfway into the bathtub, clothes still on.

  
  
There’s a loud splash and-

  
“Makoto!” Haru splutters indignantly.

 

-he can’t but smile at the endearing sight of his ex-boyfriend, looking like a wet, drowned cat.  Absolutely adorable he thinks as he slowly leans in closer. “I love you, Haru...I love you so-” he mumbles and kisses one of his eyelids, "- _so much."_

 

He kisses him on both wet cheeks, his forehead, then his cute sharp nose, and lastly, down to his soft pillowy lips where he gently connects their lips together. When the other doesn’t immediately respond, he presses down harder and grips the smaller waist tighter. He kisses the other with vigor, biting the bottom lip before licking it and tugging on it again. ' _Please want me back. Please._ '  
  
  
Slowly, but surely, Haru begins to respond. He moves to wrap his arms around his neck and kisses him back with the same reverent longing, pressing and gasping. His hands get tangled in his wet hair, pulling and tugging, and it’s just like always, sweet and-  
  
  
“ _Nnng_ , _w-wait_.” Haru pulls back, face flushed but eyes stern. “Makoto, stop. You have a fever...”  
  
  
 _Realistic._ So cruel and realistic. His hand drops cold and he releases the other quickly. Right. This is just a cruel hallucination; Haru will be gone as soon his fever goes down. Makoto smiles bitterly, “You never seem to want to stay by my side.”  
  
  
As usual, Haru averts his gaze and Makoto knows he’s not going to respond. He closes his eyes and lets a drowsy haze that he’s been fighting take over him. He might as well as go to sleep he thinks. Haru will never say what he wants him to and he can't, _and won't_ , ever force him to. Unfortunately, he doesn’t hear the sigh or the quiet whisper that comes from Haru as darkness finally overtakes him and shrouds his senses.

 


	2. Don't Kiss Me Goodbye

It's morning when he awakens; the birds are chirping outside and the sun sneakily crawls onto his bed with contagious cheer. Yet, the moment he remembers the pleasant dream he's had, the light seems to purposely agitate him, drawing closer to mock him with its bright warmth. He presses a hand to his mouth, trying not to cry. Damn it all. It was just a dream. A stupidly wonderful dream that he desperately wants to have again. “Haru…” he breathes shakily, tears clinging to his eye lashes once more. He wants to dream again. He _needs_ to dream again to see him once more. He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping to toss himself back to that wonderful dream. He needs to see him again. _Please, please come back. I_ _need you so much._

Yet no matter how much he tries, he can't go to sleep. He's too wide awake. A choked sound escapes him. He can't go back. “No, no, no. Haru, come back,” he pleads to himself. “Haru p-please,” he shakes his head and tugs at his hair, “Haru, Haru, Haru, Haru-“

   
  
“Makoto? What is it? What’s wrong?” The door opens and there he is, like an angel sent to him to quench his thirst, holding a tray and a worried face.  
  
  
“Haru,” he rasps and reaches out weakly, wanting the other wrapped up in his arms. Needing to touch him to make sure he's real, that he's not alone. The other quickly sets down the tray of food and hurriedly approaches his bedside, an anxious look on his face. “Where does it hurt? Is it your forehead? Your stomach again?”  
  
  
  
Disbelief floods him as Haru touches his heated skin to check his temperature, but just as the pale hand is about to retreat from his cheek he pulls Haru back into a tight embrace. “M-Makoto? What…?”  
  
  
  
He holds onto the other with a death grip and lets out a choked sob. “Don’t leave me Haru. Please don’t leave me,” he rasps. “I need you so much, so please, please d-don’t-” he struggles with his words and buries his face in the other’s soft neck, crying harder. “ _Don’t leave me.”_  
  
  
  
A hand, _Haru’s hand_ he thinks, begins to slowly stroke his hair, gently working through the soft brown strands. “I won’t leave,” he says, but Makoto doesn’t believe him. He left him a couple days ago, and the wound is still fresh. However as the other continues to pet his hair, carefully raking out some knots here and there, his grip begins to relax the slightest bit. Soon his crying is reduced to soft sniffles and puffy eyes and Haru ever so gently, presses his forehead against his own, gazing into green eyes.

Makoto,” he breathes, breath fanning over the other’s face, “I’m sorry. I thought that…”  
  
  
Haru closes his eyes, unable to stand the glittering tears marring the once bright face. “I thought I was holding you back. You want to go to Tokyo but you keep worrying about me, and I...” Haru breaks off from his sentence and attempts to move off the other again, but Makoto only tightens his grip on him and stops him immediately.  
  
  
  
  
“Tokyo? What?” Makoto asks hoarsely, hoping his ears are not deceiving him.  
  
  
  
“I heard your p-parents talking a few weeks ago,” Haru admits, still averting his gaze in guilt, “You were accepted into Tokyo University, but they said that it was possible that you wouldn’t go because you were too attached to…”  
  
  
  
“You?”

 

“Yes.” Haru feels an uncomfortable clench in his stomach and swallows audibly, “I thought that I could help by leaving you, but…”  
  
  
  
Makoto instantly feels the faint tremors running along the other’s body and tries to move to comfort the other, but when he meets the other’s troubled gaze he understands that he needs to let the other finish first.  
  
  
  
“I can’t...I can’t leave. I never meant what I said back there." _I need you back_ rings clearly. This time Haru doesn’t protest when Makoto sits up and reaches up to gingerly stroke his cheek. “ _Haru._ ”

 

 _Really?_  
  
  
Haru gives a shaky breath and nods feebly, eyes suspiciously glossy. And Makoto reads him perfectly clear: _I love you._ An indescribable warmth, as well as relief, floods his entire body as he softly bumps his forehead against the others cool one. “Silly Haru… It would be meaningless without you.”

 

And all his sorrow melts away as he kisses Haru tenderly.  
  
  
  
 _His lovely Haru._

  
 

* * *

   
  
  
“Why did you come over?” After clearing the misunderstanding, Makoto lets Haru feed him rice porridge. It has a nice taste with no hint of mackerel and he smiles happily as he takes another warm mouthful.  
  
  
  
“Your mom asked me to,” Haru’s answer is short, but the slightest hesitation in his replies tells Makoto it’s a clear lie. He smiles brighter and swallows his meal. “I’m sorry for making you worry,” he apologizes sincerely and almost chuckles when he sees Haru’s stare. “You had to clean me up and everything.”  
  
  
  
Haru drops his gaze and Makoto knows he’s worried, and he knows very well what he is worried about. “It’s going to be okay, Haru.” _I’ll be strong._  
  
  
  
Haru’s head jerks and he looks at him again. _What do you mean?_ His eyes seem to yell when he meets Makoto gentle, unwavering eyes.  
  
  
  
“I was thinking of rejecting the invitation, but if you agree… I’ll go to Tokyo. It will be hard, being away from you, from my family, our friends, and everything I know but I think I can do it with your love and support.” Makoto ducks his head, a bit embarrassed about being so blunt about this. “So can you promise me that you will be waiting for m-”

 

Haru grabs his chin and kisses him before he's able to finish that sentence, sealing a happy ‘ _I will_ ’ onto Makoto’s lips to close the sweet deal.


End file.
